Here is the Place
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Maybe Katniss wasn't the only one who sought comfort in the arms of her fellow tribute...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

_**Summary: Maybe Katniss wasn't the only one who sought comfort in the arms of her fellow tribute...**_

_**My first THG Fic, sorry for any OOCness**_

**For Amanda, because she is awesome!**

_**Here is the Place:**_

It's late when a soft knocking on the door of Cato's apartment wakes him. He sits up, rubbing his face groggily as the door opens and Clove peers in. Cato nods in acknowledgment and readjusts his pillows, settling down once more. Clove slips inside and closes the door quietly, moving across the floor on light feet. Cato watches as she climbs into his bed, pulling the covers around herself and curling up close to him.

He's suddenly aware of how tiny she is, how easy it would be for any of the male tributes to crush her if she couldn't get a knife into them in time.

Silently, he reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear so he can see her face better.

"I like your hair down," he tells her, running his fingers through the strands. She shifts closer, fisting her hand loosely into the fabric of his pyjama top.

"I know it's supposed to be an honour, to be chosen for the games." Her voice is so quiet he can barely hear her. "but I don't want to die Cato."

"You won't."

"Then you will, we can't both stay alive."

"District Two will win."

"What about District One? That girl's got half the world charmed already. _Glimmer_." Clove spits the name out like a curse word.

"She's nothing special." Cato scoffs. Clove glares at him, flexing her fingers against his chest.

"You were pretty interested in her earlier, in that dress."

"I'll slit her throat for you." He trails a finger across Clove's jaw and under her chin, stroking where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Not until the end, she might be useful in the arena."

"Not until the end." Cato rolls his eyes, retracting his hand. Clove catches his fingers, weaving them through hers and sliding closer until they're almost nose to nose.

"The District Twelve tributes could be a threat."

"What're they gonna do, hand-hold us to death; blind us with shiny costumes?"

"Sponsors Cato," she snaps as if he's particularly stupid. "They'll have sponsors."

"So will we."

"I think we should kill them sooner rather than later."

"Well, if **you** think that, then we'd better do it hadn't we."

Clove kicks him, none too gently.

"Hey, watch it midget."

She makes to kick him again and he flings an arm around her waist and pulls her into his chest.

"You came into my room, the least you can do is let me sleep."

"We should rest up while we can."

"We'll be having too much fun hunting to sleep in the arena."

"Yeah," she sighs, "fun."

"Don't think about it."

She frowns at him, "How can I not thi-"

Her words are cut off by Cato's lips against hers, his hand digging into her lower back, pressing her closer.

Clove blinks, and pulls back a little.

"This is dangerous," she whispers, her lips brushing his as she speaks.

"I like danger," he smirks and she stares at him for a long moment, her eyes narrowed.

"You'll kill Glimmer for me?"

"Just say when," he answers immediately. She nods and reconnects their mouths, shifting to lie on top of him, her body draped over his chest.

"I always forget how little you are," he says between kisses, wrapping his arms completely around her waist.

"Shut up," she growls and he laughs, burying his head in her neck, his teeth grazing her ear.

She pulls his face back to hers, joining their lips once more. He coaxes her mouth open, and she meets his tongue with hers, tangling her fingers into his hair.

Their kissing eventually slows until Clove breaks it off all together and returns to her spot beside him.

"I'm tired," she whines, fighting back a yawn.

Cato smiles and nudges her over until she's on her other side, facing away from him. He curls an arm around her torso and tucks her into his chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Sleep then," he murmurs, throwing a leg over hers, caging her in protectively.

"Sweet dreams," she laughs wryly and places a hand over his, linking their fingers together.

"Sweet dreams," he kisses the back of her shoulder.

It takes another half hour before Clove's breathing evens out, but once Cato is sure she's sleeping peacefully he closes his eyes and finally allows himself to drift back into sleep himself.

He doesn't know what challenges the arena will bring, but he'll do his best to protect her; for as long as he can.

**- End -**

_**Definitely not what I started out to write, but hopefully not too bad. Hope you enjoyed ^.^ Reviews are very welcome :) x**_


End file.
